My worst my favorite mistake (3 years gap)
by Mesamx
Summary: When her boyfriend fails to deliver, Bulma gives pleasure to herself. What she does not know is that she has public. From there, things will just grow more and more complicated... 3 years gap (updated every week)
1. Chapter 1

Favorite mistake

Sorry guys I deleted this before, I was making some adjustments here and there. Ill be posting chapter 2 later today, and number 3 tomorrow.

First part

-The three-year Gap-

I do Not Own DragonBall or any of the characters; Not I am getting money from this…

I am planning to cover all DragonBall gaps between Bulma and Vegeta… that is why I am going to be publishing every few days… I hope you like it… this is my first fic, in like ten years.

This is a trying chapter… if you like it, I will be updating every 2 or 3 days… I am waiting for your comments and critics.

Chp 1

So we start

Today was his lucky night. He could feel it.

The Z Fighter checks himself in the mirror one more time. 'Looking good" he thought while fixing the expensive black tie that accompanied his expensive tailored suit.

"Finally, I'm getting some action tonight," said Yamcha while practicing his seductive smile in the mirror.

Since coming back to life Bulma and Yamcha did not have a second alone, intimacy had totally disappeared from their relationship. First, all the Nameks and that Saiyan monster had invaded Bulma's home, giving her not time to spend with him, even if he had just come back from the death. Thanks to Kami the asshole Saiyan had stolen a ship and ran away to space. But the gentle Nameks took longer to vacate.

After the green people had left the Brief residence, Yamcha was ready for some steamy rebounding time with his girl and then. Boom!... That asshole, that vicious killer had just returned from space. That made everything worse since the Saiyan returned about two months ago Bulma's attention and energy were directed at the monster. Inventing for him, fighting with him, repairing things for him, making excuses fully for his behavior, and fighting, more fighting… Thing was even worse after the boy from the future informed Goku about the androids. But he knew things would improve. After that he remembered that you had wished Bulma, a healthy baby, that mean they relationship was going to step up at some point soon.

And that may be tonight… He was going to change that, Yamcha was ready to blow her girlfriend mind.

Not in the mood to argue, Bulma had agreed to go out with his sweet boyfriend for the night. She knew very well that since being revived, she had neglected him, at least sexually. And he as caring as always, had been super patient. 'About a year' she taught. Being surprised herself by the lack of intimacy in their relationship. She had not realized how long had it being and probably would not have if her house guest would not have made her remember it in the most embarrassing way possible.

It was 3:00 am when she abandoned her lab.

'I swear, if I have to repair another boot, I am going to become Super Sayayin myself and go into a murder rage.'

The blue haired woman dragged her feet to the kitchen, yawning all the way.

She served herself some milk and drank it in a few seconds, once again she had skipped some meals, but it was too late now to eat if she still wished for a good night sleep.

-Woman, you look like crap. A soft, subtle voice sounded near here.

-What the fuck! She flicked, throwing the glass towards the sound.

Vegeta caught the glass in the air by mere reflex.

-Are you crazy female?! Put your shit together.

And then nothing. She said nothing. Her eyes grew as plates and her face got as red as a tomato, but for the first time, she said nothing. -What the hell is wrong with you wom.. He could not finish.

AHHHHH! She screams covering her face and turning around.

-What in hell? He muttered, annoyed as hell.

-Cover yourself… you, you… Asshole!

One… Two… Three…

Vegeta looked at his hand, still holding the glass, and then down…

He was Naked, as Kami had brought him to the world…

'Damn it,' he was embarrassed, but no way in hell he will let the woman know that.

He had come out of the shower, starving and thirsty, and just with a towel around his waist, he walked into the kitchen, initially thinking no one would be awake at that time, even when he felt the female he decided just to ignore her and get some food. But when the crazy female threw the glass at him, he let the towel go without even realizing.

A growl leaves his throat before -Damm woman put yourself together!... Haven't you ever seen a naked person before?

-Well, of course, I have!- She turned around, soon realizing her mistake.

She could not take her eyes away, going up and down his perfect muscular figure.

He felt expose, but no way in hell she will know that, so he put his most arrogant expression.

-Woman.. close your mouth, I know you haven't seen a real man like me before, but you have to hold it together. His arrogance was all over the top, or at least he could masquerade the feeling in the pit of his stomach that was telling him to run away.

She tried to control her breathing and blushing, but it was a total loss battle… she needed to get out of there… fast.

-Arghh! You asshole!, I am just impressed at your lack of decency, you do wish a beauty like me will even glance in your direction. She screamed, and the ran out of the kitchen as if he life were depending on that.

Never before she had run so fast, she believed she almost flight.

As Bulma reach her room, she noticed her breathing getting even faster and her legs weaker. She barely had a look to the Saiyan naked body, to her toned, glorious, well-formed body to react like a heated teenager.

-What the hell is wrong with me? (mental slap)

Not that she did not notice that the warrior had a killer body, but c'on!... she was behaving like a 15 years old virgin, all flustered and blushed just a naked man… A gorgeous naked man.

-Stop it! (another mental Slap)

-How long has it been?

And then she realized with shock… More than a year has passed since she had even get a heather make up session.

-I need to get laid, Asap! She told herself with determination.

That is why despite her exhaustion, she put her best sexy lingerie and her favorite red mini dress. This was the night, she told herself. She has spent at least one hour making her makeup and hair perfect. But he was late… as always.

She decided to take the smoke in her balcony while waiting for Yamcha. He better had a good excuse to be late; she thought losing her patience. She needed to get out of that house before certain alien came back into her mind, where he was clearly staying since that night in the kitchen.

-Woman! The scream resonates thru all the wall.

Last thing she needed, a needy, extremely hot and angry Saiyan. 'Where the hell is Yamcha?'

-What?! She screams back, without even knowing where the hell in the home he was, but she was sure he would listen even if she whispered.

The angry Sayayin stormed into her room, almost breaking the door, The blasted women knew that he could nor tolerate, her stupid smoking, the smell just sickened the hell out of him. But she did not even turn around.

He walked to the balcony, where he knew well was the place where she indulged her nasty habit. Before he could scream at her again, he stops suddenly. 'What the hell is this woman "wearing"?.

He could not even remember why he came into her room for. His eyes went from her top to bottom. He had seen her wearing bulgar garments before, but this? What the hell was this?... Her long toned legs were totally exposed, no and inched was covered. It was very ridiculous the ways this dumb woman revealed her body, but this was she selling herself or what. Suddenly he felt anger, why, he could not figure out, but he was mad at hell and the only thing he knew it that it was her fault.

-Get over with it. What do you want?

She slowly turned around, gathering the little patience that she still possessed.

He narrowed his eyes, without noticing that one of them was twitching. For Kami Sake, the front of the dress was even worse. She was practically showing her chest in the most vulgar manner possible. The cleavage of the dress was way down her breast, showing, well everything, and at the same time, almost as a miracle, still covering the essentials, no more than that.

-woman?

-what? She answers dryly.

-You look like a whore. His did not even think before speaking.

-What? She screamed, throwing her cigarette to the floor.

-I said that… long pause… You look like a cheap whore!. He did not intend to scream, but she was so obnoxious and vulgar… She was better off naked… and all that paint on her face… and that smell… what was all that ridiculous display?

-you are jerk!. I have a hot date tonight, and I look fantastic! And you have no right to…

He gave a long, challenging step towards here, noticing how the blood was rushing wildly to her face. 'Hot date, what the fuck that even means?'

-Woman seriously, you look and smell terrible. He said sniffing the hair.

-Ahhh! What the fuck? You better shut up mister, or else. She stepped forward him putting a finger right in his chest… She was so infuriated, and… and what?.She was feeling a strange rush towards her body, and unknown, unsettling rush.

-jm! Else what woman? What do you think you can do?.. Another step forward.

And then she smiles, with a malice he had never seen her before. She looked so calm and collected suddenly that he got chills on his back neck.

-Well, I can quickly deactivate certain gravity machine, until certain stubborn Saiyan apologize… For being a complete asshole! Her voice rise again in a second

His angry eyes encounter her… Once again she was challenging him, and despite his desire to do so, he was still hesitating on breaking her neck.

-Don't you dare! I'll kill you if..

-Shut up. You won't kill me! Her voice had turned arrogant.

How dare she? He could crush here with a finger.

-You have a Dying Wish female. His voice was proud, deep and had turned soft.

Her body just shaked, she was not scared, she was…an uncomfortable voice interrupted them.

-B?

-What?! They both turned around screaming in one voice.

Yamcha arrived the home, with a beautiful bouquet of roses. But as soon as he approximated the main door he could hear the screams…

Was that Bulma? Was she ok?... if that stupid animal did something to her, he will not hesitate to kill him.

He ran upstairs, dropping the flowers on his way and entered the room violently. But nor Bulma or Vegeta were aware of his presence. They were fighting like two rabid dogs, at each other necks. And then he realized she was in no danger; she was... winning the fight? …

They were too close to each other, her woman, and that dangerous monster. But at the moment he did not know who was more frightening.

-B? He called her hesitating.

What?- both screamed at the same time!

The surprised men took few step back.

-What you want weakling? Vegeta asked… as if he were intruding, interrupting something.

-Don't you dare to speak to me like that monkey. I am here to pick up my woman!. Yamcha had to use all his courage to said that words.

Vegeta turned at him with a killer look. So hi was the reason why the female was putting the offensive display… how pathetic are that earthling. What a poor excuse of warrior the earthling was, and that miserable woman… for sure they deserved each other.

-We are leaving now!- Bulma screamed giving her back to the Saiyan. She took her boyfriend by the arm and practically dragged him out of the room.

She had not said the world since they leave Capsule Corp. And he needed desperately to get this night on track.

-Hey B. I have the best night planned, I made reservations on…

She interrupted him.

-Your apartment, now. She ordered, trying to sound as collected as she could.

-B, what is going on? Yamcha muttered surprised.

-If you know what is good for you, you will drive to your place as fast as you can, unless you wanna forget about sex for the rest of the night.

She had to say no more. The Z Warrior did not care about any street signal or car on the road.

She was furious; she felt humiliated… How dare he?... dammed Saiyan. She looked gorgeous, and the lustful glances of her boyfriend were enough proved of that… She seemed like no cheap whore… Rage possessed her body, but something else… after that fight she was, incredibly and undeniably horny… She needed a good fuck right now, and Yamcha better delivered.

The excited warrior had opened the door of his apartment, leading her girlfriend inside. He was glad they could escape all the bored romancing steps… Naturally she desired him as much as he desired her.

He could barely close the door before the blue haired woman was all over him. Her mouth was devouring him with violence that he did not know she possessed.

He carried here to the love chair in the living room, carefully tracing her delicious curves.

He took a minute to appreciate her milky skin in the darkness; she was a vision, a delicious one.

Before He could even move again, her hands were working his pants out, pulling down all the piece including his underwear.

He was already fully erect, proudly displaying all his manhood.

She started to move under him, removing her tiny panties and showing there.

-Wow B… I did not know you wanted this so bad.

Yamcha was surprised. She has always loved the romance and the foreplay, but it was evident to him that she could barely contempt her desire.

She pulled him to her body, widely opening her legs. She needed to get fuck immediately, and he understood that.

He slowly entered her warm, humid femininity, humming at the overwhelming sensation.

-Oh, Bulma. He moaned, pushing his full length into her body.

She crossed her legs around his waist, pulling further the encounter.

He started to moving faster, harder… with all his stamina… pounding the woman body to her limits… or so he thought…

She was waiting, for the warmth, the passion, the comfort… but… nothing?

She felt him pounding firmly against her body, but just that… no pleasure… nothing… she was bored… she wanted him to end… she felt… nothing…

Of course, she had faked before… but nothing like this… How could he not know?… every scream was fake, every moan a lie… but she wanted him to be done… so she screams more, louder…

And after an eternity she felt his release inside her… and his body collapsed on top of hers.

-oh B, that was amazing! He whispered out of breath.

-Yeah-s he replied… confused… scared…

She had gone to the shower, leaving him catching his breath… he was obviously satisfied, with that cheesy smile of him all over his face.

She took a long shower, cleaning her body slowly…

She was in shock. What just happen? What was wrong with her?

She just wanted to get out of there… not having the strength to fake it a minute more, she was feeling guilty.

Lucky her. He was deep sleep, so she just ran away, in the middle of the night, taking a cab Home, after that she had behaved as the cheap whore she was told she looked like.

The night was a fiasco, and she was so unsatisfied… 'What is wrong with me?'... so empty… I just feel so empty.

She had showered one more time after arriving home, she felt dirty and inappropriate… no a soul was awake, and she was grateful for that… but she was surely no sleepy, not a bit… her head was spinning, trying to comprehend what was wrong with her. She had been horny, and surely she still was, but no matter that she had felt nothing with her boyfriend. 'Maybe is my fault? Maybe I rushed thing tonight?... it must be that.'

-Fuck this!... she stood from the bed, going to her closet… well if her Boyfriend could not deliver… she knows what would.

She reached in her abandon, private cabinet for one of her favorite toys… she had not used them for so long… maybe years… but tonight was the night… She was in need of a sexual release, and for whatever reason, her boyfriend had left her more frustrated.

She went to her bed, taking her soft pajama pants off.

The buzz of the toy managed to excite her more that her boyfriend, and grabbing it, she started to cares it softly against her Clit. That was good… much better…

She closed her eyes, enjoying the vibration coming from her toy.

-ah! A moan escaped her lips, while her hips started to involuntarily move up and down. That was good.

-Ohh yes… she screams loudly, trying to keep the grip of her toy.

While her down started to get wet and her clit rigid… then... a vivid image came into her mind… A naked body, a certain Saiyan Naked body… Every inch of his rough, strong and scared body was in her mind.

-Ahhh! She screamed while her body started to feel waves of pleasure. "Vegeta," she thought while augmenting the intensity of the vibrations. She just imagined his big strong hands touching her right in the place the vibrator was pulsing.. suddenly the fantasy, just imagining his hands right there made her body go beyond pleasure.

-I can't… I'm gonna cum! She screamed moving her hips violently… She had never been able to come so fast and powerfully, especially by her own hand.

What the fuck is wrong with that fucking female?... he had enough problems trying to fall asleep… and know she was making weird noises…

First of all she came to the home at unacceptable hours 'Not that I care"… well, at least she did not come back with the moron weakling… But now she was noisy… He threw the blankets aside, living his room in absolute rage… why did his room had to be so near to hers? Damned that blasted woman… she was going to get a piece of his mind. But went he was about to blast into her room, a loud moan stopped him.. 'What the fuck is she doing?'... He knew at that moment, at least he got an idea, but as a Saiyan, he was possessed by his curious nature … he slightly opened the door, to almost drop at the view 'what in the hell is she doing? His eyes expanded, and if a spell was over him he just freezes in there…

Her moans were growing by the second, while she massaged herself with that buzzing object.

Her voluptuous hip where moving up and down, while her legs seem to fight to open more and more, leaving her sex exposed… That view… and that smell… he could not move… his body was rigid; he started to feel extremely heated, like if he were inside of a volcano, and the tightness in his lower part was growing painfully…

-I can't...I'm gonna cum!.. She screamed. And her body just-just tensed letting out a moan that sounded almost painful, delightfully painful.

-What in hell? He thought, still unable to move, He wanted to move, but his body was frozen, he was just standing there, staring like a pervert, looking at her cuddling on her bed while recovering her breath.

'I may need to kill her after all.'

End of chapter 1

Thanks for reading… If you like it, I will update in 3 or 4 days the next chapter…

This is going to take a weird turn from now… I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Favorite mistake

I do Not Own DragonBall or any of the characters; Not I am getting money from this…

Chp 2

-Oh, darling, you look undoubtedly tired today, that can just mean that your night with that handsome boyfriend of you went superbly. Bunny giggle at her remarks while serving breakfast to her young daughter and handsome husband.

-jump- was the only sound coming out from the blue haired woman, that was zooming out and absolutely no paying attention to her mom.

-Oh my, so good to be young and full of love. Bunny gasp hopefully, still ignoring the distracted state her daughter was in. -By the way sweetheart, I am worried by Vegeta today-

The name of the Saiyan snapped the heiress out of her lethargic state.

-ah? What did you say about Vegeta mom?-

The blonde woman giggled at the sudden interest of her daughter.

-Well, I woke up at 4 am wanting to cook some delicious muffins for that handsome boy, he works so hard… and well I saw him rushing outside to train at that time, that is early even for his standards. So I cooked a huge breakfast for him and left it ready, you know he has a very healthy appetite. But when I came back kitchen around 7 I discovered he had not eaten anything. I worried he would get sick… you know, he had never missed his meal before.

-Well, mom, he must be in one of his cranky moods. Just pay no attention. Bulma let a long and distracted suspire out.

-Perhaps you should apologize to him.- Bunny suggested.

-Yeah maybe… wait, what? What are you talking about mom?

-Well, honey, we can hear all your discussion yesterday, and it was evident that he was worried about you. And you were so unfair to him. Oh, he is so caring and handsome.

-MOM! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Did you hear anything for real?.. He insulted your daughter.

Bulma looked to her mom with absolutely disbelieve. Bunny had a dreamy look on her face, having Kami knows what wild ideas about the Saiyan.

-Oh sweetie, he is just a shy boy and has some troubles expressing his feelings. I wish such a handsome young men will be so passionately worried about me.

-Dad, can you believe this?- Bulma looked at her father looking for support, but doctor Brief knew better and just shrieked his shoulder, rapidly coming back to his newspaper.

Bulma just snapped from her seat. – I am not hungry anymore; I would be in my lab- The young woman left the kitchen noisily, muttering protest against her mother and her unbelievable defense of the asshole Saiyan.

Focusing on anything was impossible. She had tried her best to get some work done, but her brain was just not responding. Memories of the night before had tormented her all the morning. Yes, the situation with her boyfriend was unsettling and worrisome. She did not expect the feeling, of the lack of it, especially after so long. And then, it was the other thing; she was so ashamed of herself, not for pleasuring herself, but, for who was in her mind when she did it and how good it felt to think about him.

The guilt overwhelmed her completely. She had been ignoring Yamcha's calls all morning, and her phone was full of unread text messages. She knew she had to answer at some point, but she was not ready for that. What was happening to her?. Her blue eyes were fixed on the gravity room, that was perfectly visible from her lab office.

'this is wrong, so wrong. I can not be lusting after this man. He is an asshole, a terribly hot asshole. Sure she did not like him so much as a person, he was selfish, arrogant, ungrateful, just to count a few of his defects… But oh Kami, that body was a sin by itself, all his muscles were so well defined, they looked so hard and smooth at the same time, she just wished to pass her hand along his well-defined chest and maybe, juts maybe…'

A vibration in her table scared the hell out of her.

-Damm, what the hell?- It was her phone. Yamcha once more.

After a deep breath, she decided to answer. She could not keep her boyfriend in the dark all day.

-Hey babe, something wrong?- Bulma could feel the worried voice of her boyfriend, and the guilt overcame her once more.

-Hey, listen, I am so sorry… I had a genius idea when I was at you place last night, and since you had fallen sleep, I just ran back to my lab.- That was the worse excuse ever, but what else could she said; hey I left your home because I did feel nothing after we fuck, and I was hiding from you?. Not of course not.

-Really? O Thanks Kami, I thought you were mad at me since you did not answer my calls. His voice was hesitant, did he suspect something?

-Sorry, I been in my lab all day, and forgot my phone in my room until know, hehe, you know how I am when I get a new idea-

-I am so relieved babe, after that fantastic night we had, I was wondering what could have made you mad. Of course, I can see know that our passionate sex just inspired that brilliant mind of you.- Oh, sweet Yamucha, his voice was so full of hope and conviction.

-Heheheh, of course- she could not control her nervous laugh, she felt like the worse liar in the world.

-Hey, babe, I know you are busy, just wanted to make sure we were good. I leave you to your work.-

-Everything perfect, I guess I'll be seeing you soon- She was hoping not too soon.

-You betcha!, I was thinking to pass by tonight, but since you are so busy, I will wait until tomorrow. I have a little surprise for you.

-Tomorrow sounds great- Obviously, he did not feel her sarcasm.

-Ok B, see you in tomorrow, love you-

-I… me too- She cut the call.

She dropped her head on the table. Ahhh! What is wrong with me?. She kept hitting her head against the table when the intercom interrupted her.

-Bulma darling, Lunch is ready!- Her mom was so cheerful as always, and she knew she better went to eat if she did not want Bunny calling here every five minutes.

Hey mom, said Bulma entering the living room/

-Don't seat darling; I need you to do something for me- Bunny said while happily organizing the dishes on the table

-sure, mom.

-I need you to go and get Vegeta, that poor boy works so hard, and he has not eaten today.. oh poor thing, he must be so shy to come to ask for food.

Bulma did not want to see Vegeta, but she did not have enough reason to avoid him. After all, it was her little secret; no one knew what she was thinking before.

He was no dumb; he understood perfectly what the female was doing the night before. What he did not understand was his reaction. He found himself unable to stop looking at her. He had bein totally paralyzed, his body had reacted in the shamefully way, and his mind had not stop repeating the scene again and again. There was no cold shower that could help him, and apparently, his body hadn't allowed him to get any sleep, not even food, that was a new low for him.

Of course, he had experienced arousal before, especially in his younger years, but he always had prided himself of his self-control and had surprised so basic and vulgar urges many years back, or that was it until last night. He had found himself pained by his arousal, unable to control it. Damn it he could not even stop watching.

As soon as he had recovered a bit of his self-control, he had rushed to the gravity room, ignoring all his body needs, including hunger. But know he could feel it, she was walking toward the machine and his body just tensed at every step she took closer, he the princes of all Saiyans was afraid to see her on the face.

That blasted woman, she just stopped the machine from the outside and entered the gravity room. And he, the strongest warrior of all was unable to face her. He was having problems facing a weak heartling. He was infuriated.

-What do you want? He asked. Faster he could get rid of her the better

-A ray of sunshine as always- she did not even know what she was thinking before. He was a jerk, and it feels so good to remember that, she felt all the guilt leave her body, fro sure she would have no more weird ideas.

-Speak at once!- Today his patients were to his limit, and she may not be as lucky as before if she extended this conversation. The day seems as good as any to finish with her miserable life.

-My mother is worried about your highness not eating. And unless you want her dropping by your door every five minutes, I recommend you to bring your ass to the home and have lunch now.

'Fuck' it there was something worse that the destruction of his race and all the years under Frieza command what that blonde woman. She never shut up, and could not stop calling him names. No matter how much he insulted and treated the woman life, she insisted on trying to establish a conversation with him. Just the thought or having her dropping by the gravity machine make her stomach revolt, his body shivered.

He turned around to face the blue haired woman, with an expression of disbelief and annoyance. His right eyebrow was twitching, and for a moment his face makes an expression that raged between disbelief and horror.

-Lets get this over.- He walked out of the chamber, picking a with T-shirt on the way out. Bulma just looked at him with amusement. He is kind of cute; he is terrorized of my mother. She smiled following him, knowing that he has just found a way to torture the saiyan and that torture was called Bunny Brief.

When The Prince got the table, the first thing he saw was a tacky and colorful arrangement of flowers, right in the middle of the table. He could not understand such ridiculous display; he has seen the weakling bringing them for the woman numerous times, especially after a fight, and then her mood suddenly lighting by dead plants. That is ridiculous.

-What is this mother?- Bulma inquired after seeing the huge flower arrangement.

-oh dear, it is romantic? There are from you; I guess Yamuchi was feeling very grateful after last night. Bunny wink at this work, making everyone in the table feel a rush of cold air.

The blue haired woman looked at the flowers for a while, before letting a deep suspire that caught the attention of Vegeta who followed her movements discretely.

She took the card and reading the words in there she felts a painful stab on her chest.

 _Dear B_

 _Last night was one of the best of my whole life._

 _Love_

 _Yamucha_

-Shit, this sucks- she told to herself in a very little voice she did not think anyone will pick. But of course, the Saiyan did.

That was very out of character for her. Usually, she would be babbling all around, but this time she seemed perturbed, almost annoyed. She put the flowers out of the way. Apparently, she did not want to look at them. Vegeta could not avoid the smirk on his face; maybe the weakling had not such a great night after all because the woman seemed almost dreaded of his gesture. He felt satisfied at this tough, only satisfy.

OO—

Yamucha was all over the top; last night was better that he had even expected.

-Puar, I think is time. Tomorrow I will be dropping the question, and B would soon be officially my woman. And the first time I will do when that happen, Is to get rid of that monster she has as a guest at her home. I can't wait to see her face; she will be so happy, I know she has been waiting for this so long.

Hey _will be dropping next chapter today, I am trying to write better but I'm very rusty… I;m hoping to improve with time_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Dragon Ball or any of its characters.

Hello guys, thank for all people following my story and putting as a favorite.

I hope you can have some time to leave some comments; I will like to have a more inside on your opinions.

I will be posting next chapter in about three days. Love to all.

Chapter 3

The night was warm and quiet, and after a long day of training, the only thing Vegeta wished for was to sleep. He was dozing in his bed when the sound of a door opening and closening put him in Firefly mood. He rapidly sat in his bed, to only be thrown aside by the image of the woman standing in front of his bed. Bulma was wearing a black lace see thru dress that ended right before her tights start, underneath she was wearing a black panty, and her chest was naked under the thin fabric. Her blue curled hair was widely marking her face. She sensually put her knees on the edge of the bed and starting crawling towards the astonish Saiyan. Slowly she pushed his naked chest, letting him feel her warm and soft hands, and then she positioned herself over him. The light of the moon was hitting her white complexion and rose lips, making her look like a vision.

She pushes her body down, painfully slowly until she knows touching that of the Saiyan prince. He could feel her warm breath on his face, and her lips trembling in anticipation.

-Woman, what are you doing?- His voice sounded too soft and weak for his liking, but his body was unable to fight back to her advances.

A sweet smell surrounded the room, intoxicating all his scenes, he knew this scent, it was the same she had the night before while she was touching herself, but this time it was stronger, sweeter, more endearing.

-Vegeta- his name sounded glorious in her mouth.

-Vegeta, I want you- He felt the rose of her plum lips to his.

And then…

He woke up, suddenly jumping from his bed. 'What the fuck?'…

His body was all covered in a cold sweat, his hands were shaking, and his member was painfully erected and pressed against his pants.

'That was a dream' he felt disgusted and ashamed of himself. He knew the woman was trouble; he was aware that since the first time he saw her in Namek, she was stubborn, noisy and annoying, but this, invading his dream in such a vulgar way. That was more that he could tolerate.

This is entirely her fault; she is always walking around almost naked, with that carefree attitude of her, like screaming to the world, fuck me!. He was mad, he knew deep down he was partially responsible for this, he had neglected hid body all his life, and know this one was reacting with the female in the nearest proximity. Maybe he should have fucked all that whores in the planets he had conquered. All his comrades under Frieza's order had done so, but not, he was too proud to pay for it, or even force himself into the low-class females. 'Damn this' He was Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, and he was not going to let his primitive instinct control him, not the less fail into an unworthy heartling spell.

A cold shower and hard training had to make it for him.

Bulma wake up early, fully rested and refreshed, she was glad for once to wake up at a decent time. She took her time around making herself ready for the day. She chooses to be relaxed, wearing a light purple strapped summer dress that ended above her knees, she decided to go natural, letting her curls flow down and not putting make up, just moisturizing her face.

She made it to the kitchen in perfect time for breakfast.

-Good morning Darling, you look beautiful today. But the handsome boy had skyped breakfast again, and he is training since before the sunshine.

Bulma rolled her eyes in response to her mother worry.

-He is a grown up man mother, no need to worry about his royal ass.

-Maybe you should call him darling; he needs to eat- Bulma could not contain her surprise in front of his father showing concern about the Saiyan.

-Alright, I will be going to the gravity room in a while to install some upgrades. I will bring him some food.

Bulma finished her breakfast calmly, while her mom was babbling some nonsense about how handsome and hard working Vegeta is.

Before she finished, her mom had prepared a tray with a ridiculous amount of food for the prince; this has to weight at least 10 pounds, she carry the tray outside, with her right elbow she could barely deactivate the gravity machine from the outside.

-Fuck, she heard while the door was opening.

She walked inside, just to face a half naked, angered and sweaty Saiyan.

-What do you want?!-

-Well, first of all, I am bringing you food, and second I came to upgrade the gravity machine, so why don't you eat while I do my work?- Her answer was quick, wishing to avoid confrontations, and it works because his eyes lay rapidly in the tray on food.

He took the food and seat on the floor, looking at the woman working on the control panel, she was so focused that did not even realize the interest the Saiyan was putting on her.

'She is not than bad, as long as she is not using the strange paints on her face, or talking.' He gulped as his thought, getting a piece of sausage stuck in his throat. He had to punch his chest several times to be able to swallow it.

Suddenly the woman laugh inundates the room; it was not common to see the prince other than training and argue, so just to see his stick with food as an average person was cute and charming.

'What I was thinking, she is not then bad? she is the worse!' He bites into his food violently giving her a deadly glare. She smiled warmly at him, making the Saiyan super uncomfortable.

He finished his food, just to notice the woman standing next to one of the walls.

-If you finish, you better leave- He said drily, she was a distraction, and he needed to get back at his training.

-Well, your majesty, I haven't finished, but I can not reach the cooling panel- She pointed with her finger to a panel that was above her for about 2 feets.

-How useless- He protested, standing up and walking towards her.

She was about to reply to his insults when two big and strong hands envolved her tiny waist, pulling all her body up. She contains her breath in surprise at the gesture of the Saiyan, even more, when he sat her in one of his shoulders and kept a hand on the side of her body to provide her with balance. She was astonish looking down at him. He was so soft a careful that she was in total disbelieve.

-Hurry woman, I have not the whole day to carry you around.- He was obviously mad at his gesture, wondering why in hell had he help her, instead of ordering her to get a lather.

She was trying to work hard as she could, but the firm hand on her hip was incredibly distracting, she could feel the warmth even above the fabric, and her mind was wondering how would it feel to have such steady hand touching her further.

-I'm done- she informed after few minutes, lamenting not being able to extend the contact.

He slowly moved his hands down to her waist, intentionally feeling her figure under the garments, she was so small and soft, that he has to fight the urge to keep running his hands around, he put her down slowly. She had that smell, similar to the one in his dream, but much fainter. 'Do I imagine this?, maybe he was more affected by the dream that he cared to accept.'

She turned around slowly, just to find him standing there, uncomfortable near. His unexpressive face jut makes him look more attractive. She had never analyzed his features from so near, but now she was able to see how well formed and beautiful his lips are. His nose was high and well define, and his eyes were so dark and intriguing. Involuntarily she wet her lips and bite them provocatively; she just wanted to jump over him and melt in his mouth.

-Are you done?- Against his voice had become weak, and he despised that. The woman was acting in a provocative way, and he could feel how his body was about to betray him. But he would not allow it, even if he has to kill her.

Like a punch in her face, his question brought her out of her thought.

-Well not, I need a tool from the lab but is pretty heavy, and I will finish faster if you help me to carry it.- She tried to sound as natural as possible, but her hands were a little shaky.

Vegeta started to walk in the direction of the door. -Move woman; I do not have all the day.-

To make the situation more displeasing, Vegeta felt the ki of the weakling on the house, a suddenly a rage started to build inside him. He unreasonable hated that human with all his gut and had just absented himself of killing him because he knows the woman would stop providing training equipment if he did so. 'He better do not interrupt the fixing of the machine.'

They both walked into the home, and Bulma found her boyfriend waiting for her at the entrance of the kitchen.

-Yamcha! I was not expecting you so early. Bulma detailed him; he was extremely well dressed, with a magnificent bouquet of red roses in her hands.

-B, I was waiting to do this later, but I can not wait for it anymore. He extended the roses that she hesitantly received and then got on his knees.

Vegeta was watching confused at the situation, but soon could feel the changes in the ki and smell on the woman, she was panicking, and her face had become pale as rice. Without understanding why, his body became in the attacking mood, even thou he knew that pathetic human would never harm the female.

Bulma could not breathe, looking at Yamcha pull out a box out of his pocket " Oh please no, stop," 'why here, why now, why in front of Vegeta?'

-Bulma Brief, Will you give me the honor to be my wife?- His face was so radiant, so full of hope.

-I.. I..- Bulma tried to held herself together, but everything was moving around, she could not breathe properly. She felt her body weakening, and suddenly, everything went black.

Vegeta saw her body collapsing in slow motion, and the weakling trying to reach for her, but by insisting he moved faster, and caught her in the hair, pulling her weak and unconscious body against his chest. He was terribly enraged for a not apparent reason, and his protective instincts had fire up.

Yamcha was looking at the men with disbelieve. He was holding Bulma like a doll against him, and he looks terribly territorial. Yamcha tried to reach for her, but he walked back and stressed his grip around the woman.

-Get out- His voice was soft, but not calm, he sounded an looked terrible threatening.

-Vegeta she is my…

-I said, Get out!- suddenly the Saiyan Ki flared, making the floor of the house tremble. His eyes were clouded, and his face twisted in a murderous expression.

Yamcha felt his whole body tremble; Vegeta's ki was getting strong every second. He knew he had no chance against the Saiyan, so he backed up a few steps.

Vegeta walked past him, as if he were not there, and carrying the woman in his arms, made it out of the kitchen.

'What had just happened.' 'Is it something going one between those 2?, no Bulma will never do that.'

-Oh my, what happened?- Miss Brief entered the kitchen running.

Yamcha told everything to the blonde woman, expecting for her side on this fight.

-Oh my-my, I guess my little girl was just overwhelmed, You do not worry Yamuchi, she will be ok. And that handsome boy, He has such a passionate temperament. But you do not worry boy, I will call you once she feels better- Obviously Miss Brief had a certain favoritism for the Saiyan, but she was not about to let Yamcha know, she always liked the boy, but she was not sure he was the right one for her little girl.

Yamcha looked at the woman in total disbelieve 'Has all this family gone crazy.' It was like everybody was under some spell, how come he could not be next to his girl while she was unconscious?.

The woman pushed him back to the front door, ensuring him that she would call back. Yamcha just stared at the door closing in his face with total disbelief. He ha put his heart out there in the open, and no one had cared, they had just disrespected him.

Bunny was super excited, maybe a bit of jealousy is all the handsome Saiyan needed to realize the feeling he had for her daughter. Oh, she was so excited, and despite feeling sorry for Yamcha, she knew he was not the man the make her daughter happy.

-End of champet_

Well, that is all today, but prepare yourself for some real action and lemon in the next champter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, sorry for taking so long, school and work had been crazy. But I will like you all to know that I am working on the next chapter, and I expect it to be ready in 3 or 4 days!

Chp 4

Bulma opened his eyes, expecting to find herself in the comfort of her bed. Instead, she was at the medical suit in Capsule Corporation.

She was feeling drowsy, and a slight headache was bothering her, but mostly she was disoriented not having an idea how she got there. Her mother was seating next to her, holding her hand with delicacy.

-Oh sweetie, finally you weak up.- Bunny gave a warm smile to her daughter that looked confused.

-mom what happened? -

-Well, honey, the doctor ran some exams and said that you are a little bit anemic, a product of you bad sleeping and food habits, but look like the stress made your weak body fall apart. – I guess poor Yamauchi choose a very wrong time to propose-

The Las words of her mom hit her, 'Oh God, it was not a dream, he did it.' The blue haired woman tried to stand, but her mom stopped her.

-Mom I need to talk to Yamcha-

-Not now honey, it is 2 am, and the doctor wants to keep you under observation until the morning.-

-But mom…-

-Not but young lady, you can call him first thing tomorrow-

The rise of the woman ki had let him know that she had finally wake up. He was still in the gravity room. Unable to put his mind at ease the only thing he could do was a train. He was upset to the core; he had found himself intervening in that weakling's pathetic life. He had acted like a dumb and had humiliated himself. The smell of fear that the woman was emitting while the stupid weakling was asking her to be his, that had sent all his senses into alerts, and for the first time in his life, he had felt protective of something more than himself. 'this place if making me weak, that is why I shall destroy it as soon as I surpass Kakarot.' Vegeta just wanted to kill something, but this mud ball had nothing worth of his time 'The weakling' that would be an easy but still satisfying killing. He heated that human with all his aim, and could not understand why, but his presence makes him cringe. 'Pathetic' After defeating his rival Saiyan he would make sure to give the weakling a painful dead.

Bulma pretended to fall sleep, so her mother would leave her alone. She needed time to think. Yamcha had proposed to her. That was something she was expecting and even had planned. But know that it happened, she was not happy, not sure what to do. She had never doubted her relationship with the Z warrior; she always imagined that at some point they would end up getting married. But now she felt as if that was not enough, maybe he was not enough. 'No Bulma, what are you thinking, he is your sweet boyfriend, you have been with him half of your life' A great guilt surrounded her. -It is just the uncertainty, all this situation, and the androids, his death, it been too much, its too much for me right now.' She was trying to convince herself. She needed time to clear her mind, and this was not a good time to think about weddings and future, how could it be? All her friends, including Yamcha, were fated to die. 'I should talk to him, explain that is not the best time. We should focus on destroying the androids, and after that is over, then we can marry', with a new found determination she decided to go to talk to him very early in the morning. 'That is the best'

After Bulma had got discharged by her doctor, she ran back to her room, she had not slept the night before, but she needed to speak with her boyfriend as soon as possible. She went to her room and took a long shower; she better looked beautiful, so Yamcha could not get the impression that she did not care. For sure he would understand the situation, and they will figure out together the best way to go thru the situation. After arranging her hair straighten hair on a ponytail, And wearing a beautiful summer yellow dress that she knew her boyfriend like it. She headed out of her home, trying to avoid interactions with anybody, especially her house guest that had the talent to put her in the worst of moods.

Before arriving at her boy home, she stopped by their favorite breakfast joint and got carry out for the both of them. She knew that on Saturday mornings Yamcha was always too lazy to even move from his bed. Once she arrives, she searched thru her purse, had an emergency key from her boyfriend apartment that he gave many years back, but she never used. She wanted to surprise him, and maybe they could spend some time in bed together after talking about the situation.

She entered the apartment, and right away the high alcohol smell hit her nose. Well, she would not get mad for this, after his frustrated proposal he ha the right to blow some steam, she would no judge that. She opened the windows letting some fresh air and the sun inside, and after depositing the food on the kitchen counter, she walked quietly to his room.

Nothing could prepare her for the biggest shock of her life; she never expected hat she saw and not especially from Yamcha, Not the day after he proposed.

He was laying down in his bed totally naked and on top of him a beautiful brunette resting his naked body on his. They clothes were spread around the whole room, and he looked incredibly comfortable and peacefully. The girl on top of him was clearly way young to him, probably what can be considered just legal, but there was no doubt that she was an extremely attractive girl.

She did not know how to react; she was incredible calm. She left the room quietly and sat in the living room feeling numb. Her brain could just no proses the situation, her first boyfriend, her first love, the men that had shared the las 15 years of her life with her. Yamcha, the guy for whose she had traveled across the universe to revive him. The guy she had intensely mourned, the only one she had never trusted, the only one she had ever loved. And there he was, peacefully sleeping with another woman, just a few hours after he had proposed.

A dry sound put her out of her mind, she turned to lock up, the young brunette girl was in front of her, she was covering her body with the blankets, and here eyes were wide and full of surprise.

-Yamcha!- The young girl screamed, apparently surprised by Bulma's presence.

The still naked men ran out of the room highly flustered and ready to fight whatever he need to.

Bulma could just see how the blood drains from his face.

-Bulma- His voice was just a whisper, but Bulma caught the fear on it.

-Yamcha, you know this woman?- The brunette was visibly uncomfortable; it was evident to Bulma that the young girl had not the idea that she was the other woman.

-Hell, he knows me. I've been his girlfriend the last 15 years, until about 15 minutes ago- She was starting to feel the anger building inside, but she refused to lose it, she was not going to be further humiliated.

-Is she telling the true?- The young girl looked at him with eyes full of tears.

Yamcha did not even acknowledge her; he was just looking at an emotionless Bulma.

The blue haired beauty decided to ignore Yamcha and his coward attitude.

-It sounds like we both have been played here- she spoke feeling sorry for the young girl -He even proposed to me few hour ago-

The brunette just stared at the astonished Yamcha but got nothing from him, not even a look. She left the living room and went back to the room

-You are a bastard-

-Do not pretend to care now Bulma; you left everything clear yesterday- Finally, Yamcha had faced her, just to blame her.

-What did I leave it clear? Do you think I just to pass out? For your information I spend all night in a medical suit, it looks like I am not in good shape-

He was not expecting it. In his mind, she had just put a show to avoid him, a show that Vegeta was part of. 'I am so stupid, what was I event thinking?' In his mind he did not believe that Bulma had happened to passed out at the exact moment he proposed, and the action of the Saiyan had let things clear for him, or so he thought.

-Bulma, listen, I am so sorry, I just thought…

-Apparently, you did not think- She interrupted him

She was so calm, so cold, so unlike here. He wanted her to scream, to fight, but she was so collected.

-B, just listen to me out, we can get thru this-

-There is no we anymore- she turned and picked off her staff. -I guess this is all for us-

\- No B, please, we can work this out-

She ignored him, and keep walking thru the door. He was still talking, but she did not care, she just left.

Once in the elevator, the brunet girl, with eyes full of tear caught with her.

-I am so sorry; I did not know- She bowed to Bulma. Obviously, the poor girl was full of shame.

-You have nothing to apologize for-

The girl looked at here with surprised eyes.

-How long, were you with him?- Bulma felt it was her right to know.

\- four month- she just started crying.

Bulma was kind enough to calm the girl, and ensure her that she was not at fault, even dropped her home.

Once at her place, she rushed into her room, and fell to her bed, giving up. The tears started to run down her face, she was feeling betrayed and totally heart broken. She had to recognize that her feeling for Yamcha had changed on the reset months, but she never doubted that she loved him, not ever thought about breaking out with him, not even cheating. Even if she had fantasies about certain Saiyan, she did not even for a moment thought about acting on them.

The pain just started building on her body, and she realizes that she was not sad, she was mad, she felt hurt, wounded. She screamed her lungs out and punched her bed hard, with all her aim. Bulma did not even notice, but she fell to sleep in the middle of her rage explosion.

..

Vegeta was avoiding to cross path with any person in the household. It was the third day in a row that he was having trouble facing those humans. And the worse of all, it was his fault. Again. It is hard to focus on his training with all the drama, and the dreams, and the thoughts, and his body acting up against him. He was hungry, sleepy and tired. He needed to get out of there.

He knew the woman was back at home, after expending the night in the hospital. No, that he cared, but the blonde female had the need to inform him that her daughter was anemic or something like that. It is despicable how weak and vulnerable this human are. A few hours ago her ki was the highest he ever felt it; surely she was having another fight were the weakling, that seemed to be the reason why her ki always fire up. Vegeta growled. He could no control the heated he felt towards that male, but if she was still mad, that meant that she and the weakling had not reconciled. That sole fact gave him an unsettling feeling of happiness. It seemed that more them fight, more vegeta like it.

She was calmed now, and he could feel exactly where she was. He would have preferred to talk with the old man, but Bulma was more efficient even tough he hates to admit it.

This time he knocked the door before entering her room, he did not need more distracting visuals.

When he opened the door, she was slowly seating in her bed with her hand covering her face.

-Woman, this is not time to be asleep, its almost noon-

She looked around, apparently disoriented, and with a terrible pain hammering on her head.

-mmm, really? – that was her answers, she was feeling groggy and confuse.

The prince was about to say something else when suddenly he noticed that Bulma's eyes were bloodshot, her face was pale, and in general, she just looked decomposed.

-Woman are you sick again?- This time his voice was softer, even if it still contained the same rudeness as always. 'I must look like crap' she imagined based on his soft tone of voice.

-Yeah, I just need few minutes to compose myself, why don't you wait for me downstairs and you can make your request or claim once I get there?-

-ujum- was his answer, just turning around. 'Something is up with this woman; something is not right.'

She did the best she could to cover her puffy eyes and clear her face; she was not in the mood to explain to her parents what was going on. She made it downstairs, and her mom was already serving endless plates of food to the Saiyan.

-Oh sweetie, come and sit at the table- She just did as her mom ordered.

Bulma was not hungry, but she knew that she had to it. He mom just kept humbling and went around the kitchen.

-Mom seat, you must eat too.-

-Oh no darling, I am packing you father's lunch, we are going to eat together at the office today.-

-ok- Bulma replied slowly chewing her food.

-I;m leaving kinds, have fun without me- Bunny kissed Bulma's head and padded Vegeta's shoulder in her way back, making the Saiyan stop his food for a moment. That woman just creeps the hell out of him.

-So what do you want?- Bulma asked dryly, not even looking at the Saiyan.

-I need a ship-

-Well, you can use the same you used when you were looking for Goku-

-That is not adequate for my training; I need a stronger one that can last longer out of this mudball-

-Well, that will take me some time- she replied trying to calculate how long.

-I need it now-

She finally looked at him, is that was he was craving for? Her defiant look?

-Well bad for you- she just violently took a piece of meat from the plate and put it into her mouth.

-I said I need it know the woman- he could not control the anger she made him feel. He raised her voice and pointed the knife at her.

-Are you going to stab me now or what?- She was visibly getting mad. She did not look sick or pale anymore; she looked alive.

-Ja woman, I Would not ruin my dinner for such an inferior insect like you-

She stood from the table, making a high nose.

-Well, sir, you can go and find a way to put your royal ass into space by yourself- She threw her napkin at his face and turned around. She was not in the mood for more fight and drama. For the first time in her life, she wanted quiet, and around the Saiyan that was impossible.

Before she could even exit the living room an strong had graved her and made her turn around. Vegeta threw her against the wall making her gasp of pain and blocked her way with his arms.

-What the fuck Vegeta?- She was surprised and agitated, despite all their fight and insults, he ha never had a fiscal reaction to them.

-I am tired of your disrespect if you wish so hard to die, today is your lucky day- His hands squeezed hard in her delicate arms. She let a little painful moan out, and he could not deny how much he enjoyed to overpower her, at least fiscally. Her eyes were fixed on him, resting him, waiting for him to fulfill his promise.

-Fuck you- Her voice was still firm, for some reason she knew that the Saiyan was not going to kill her. She would not show fear to him; she was not about to be humiliated twice in the same day.

His right hand freed her arm and involved her neck without putting pressure. But she was not scared, at least not enough to beg for her life. He wanted to be mad, be he couldn't, he was amused by the lack of fear the weak female was showing to him. He wanted to laugh, the situation was so ridiculous, she should be on a tears by now, but she just looked at him like if he were a child throwing a tantrum.

For a moment he got distracted for how soft, and warm, her long delicate neck felt under his hand. He did not even have the willingness to hurt her neck as he did with her arms.

-Well? I do not have the whole day, are you going to kill me or not?- Bulma wanted to sound mad, but despite the pain in he now bruised arms, she was very much enjoying the awkward situation she was in 'Maybe I have become a masochist.' His deep black eyes were fixated in her face, and for the first time, she could feel the touch of his rough hands, that were bigger and warmer than she imagined, she liked him touching her, especially in a threatening way.

He let her other arm go, and with his free hand, he punched the wall next to her face, making the woman jump in the reduce space between them. Bricks and dust jumped everywhere. His rage was back, but it was not towards her, it was toward himself, he was unable to kill the female. He, the prince of all Saiyans, who had to conquer and killed planets in seconds, had become weak, unable to even kill a little insect as she was.

He took few seconds to notice, but while punching the wall he had decrease the distance between them both, and now his face was over her shoulder. He could feel her fast breathing, and her rapid heat beat. Was she finally scare?, he wanted her to be scared, he needs it. But what was the point of that if he could not even kill her?.

-Fuck you woman- his voice was small and defeated even if she did not know the last.

She was so distracted by his display of strength, and his warm hand on her neck that She did not think before moving her face to his ear and replaying in a very soft whisper.

-I prefer you to fuck me-

End of chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to say thank you to all the followers; I never expected to have so many people following the story.

I did not have time to and extensive grammar and spelling check, I'll do it later, but for now, I will publish the chapter, so I do not make you wait any longer

I want to give special thanks to the anonymous guest that left a message in the last chapter You are my first message; I am very excited.

And remember I do not own Dragon Ball No do I get money from this

Chapter 5

Every muscle in his body contracted after listening to her words. Is she challenging me? Teasing me? Mocking me? He could not move, her warm breath was still against his ear, sending shiver thru his spine.

He felt her lips depart again, she was about to say something, but he let her neck free and put distance between their bodies. Her face was red, and her heart beat was out of control, she just realized what she said. His face was hard, unreadable, and she started to think that she went too far, she had meant every single word that she said, and that was disturbed her the most.

-Woman, you have a visitor- That weren't the words she was expecting.

Before she could even reply the doorbell ring. Vegeta rolled his eyes in an unprecedented expression and gave his back to her, walking towards the kitchen. For few seconds she stood there, in silence, following the Saiyan back with her eyes. Was she supposed to follow him? But why?. The bell rang again.

She dragged herself to the door, who could that be?. Well, she just saw the oversize bouquet of red roses when she opened the door and let all the air out of her lungs out. Last thing she needs it.

-What are you doing here?-

Behind the flowers Yamcha revealed a tired face, his eyes were bloodshot, and he was pale as a ghost.

-This is for you- He said extending the flowers. Bulma stood sharply crossing her arms over her chest.

-I do not want them-

-Can we please talk like adults? We own that to each other-

-I own you nothing- Once again Yamcha was impressed by the lack of emotion Bulma had, she had not screamed or insulted him once. He preferred an emotional response, he knew how to handle that, but this cold Bulma was new to him.

-Could you listen to me, just this once- Bulma knew that this conversation had to happen sooner or later, but she did not know if she was ready for it.

-Please- he pleaded once more.

She turned around and walked towards the living room, Yamcha followed her, just stopping in the middle looking with this believe.

Apparently, Bulma had not even realized how trashed the living room was, the big hole in the wall was the first thing to be seen when walking in, and everything was covered in dust. She looked at herself in a far mirror, and she was covered in dust and paint. 'Damned Saiyan and his temper-

Yamcha stoped perplex, forgetting the original reason while he was in there. He had an idea what had happened, Vegeta! He thought to get angry. He looked at Bulma who was covered in the rest of the wall, but when his eyes reached her arms, he could feel his blood boil. Her usually creamy skin was severely red, with fingers marked in both her arms.

-What happen?-He Had let the flowers go, hurrying to Bulma, but she took a step back.

-Nothing that concerns you- She did not notice the bruises on her arms until then.

He stepped forward trying to reach her, but she rejected his touch.

-That bastard killer, I knew he was going to hurt you B- I swear I'll kill him this time-

Bulma patience was beyond her limits.

-whatever transpires in my home is not your issue, and you leave Vegeta out of this-

-You are always defending and justifying him- He was acting like a victim now, and Bulma was not about to get that.

-B, he hurt you-

-Not as hard as you hurt me Yamcha- her words were candid and honest, and the hole in the pit of her stomach was growing more uncomfortable.

He had not words to reply, what could he say? He knew he had to go to far this time

-B, I have failed you, but I do not wanna lose you, please forgive me, I'll do anything- Now he was begging her, his eyes full of tears and regret, she could see that, but his words did not move her, she was too angry for that.

She did not know how much she could contain her tears, but she refused to let Yamcha or anyone see her pain.

-Yamcha please, just leave me alone-

-No Bulma, I know I have failed you, but I love you, I need you- The tears started to ran thru his face.

-We are done, there is not turning back for what you did, just please leave- The tears were accumulating on her eyes, but she refused to let them out.

-B, please.._

-Just get the fuck out of my home!- The screams resonated thru all the house.

Yamcha stepped further back. He knew that his presence at the moment would result in more screams and tears.

-I am leaving B, but I am not giving up on us- He tried to sound firmly and steady, but her eyes full of angst and resentment made his determination tremble. She did not say another word, not did him, leaving home defeated.

For some reason, Vegeta stayed and listened to all the interaction between the woman and the weakling. Apparently, something awful had happened to them, but he could not exactly get what it was. Most importantly he had just find out that he hurt the woman in some way. He had never intended such a thing; he wanted to scare her, not hurt her. Apparently, he did not know how fragile she was and know he had an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Besides that, the woman sounded extremely mad and hurt. He tried to deny it, but he was intrigued. He wanted to know what has happened, so he makes his way into the living room casually once he felt the weakling walking away.

-Woman- He intended his voice to sound firm, but instead came out soft.

She did not want to turn around; she was at her limit, her tears were starting to flow down her face. She could feel his strong presence behind her, bur she had not strength to looked at him. She did not want to look weak and pathetic but is what she was.

He wanted to ask if she was hurt, but Eve from behind he could see the red marks on her arms, his hands perfectly imprinted in her skin.

-Do not be a weak woman, look at me- His voice had become firm once again. He had the need to face her; he needs to know if she feared him. For some reason such thought becomes dreadful. She was the first creature to look to his eyes with no fear, and he knew that he might have changed that, and that displeased and annoyed him.

-Look at me!- He could no control the authoritative tone in his raising voice.

She complied with his request and turned around, but her face was hidden behind her hair, she was looking to the floor. He took one step forward; he was not about to take the woman attitude. He reached to her chin and forced her to look up. She was silently crying.

He immediately understood that such pain in her eyes was not caused by the bruise in her arms, but was the weakling doing.

-A word of approval and I kill him right away- That was not a joke but her expression change right away. With her eyes full of tears she was able to give him a small but sincere smile.

Bulma felt the pain on her hat lighten up with Vegeta's offer. Is not that she was considering to take it, but in his rude way, he was comforting her.

He let her chin go, but her eyes did not hide anymore.

-I would love that, but then everyone would get mad at you, and we do not want that-

Was she making a joke while still crying? The woman has lost her mind; he was for sure this time.

-Whatever it is, stop crying, is annoying-

She had never noticed before, but he was cute, in his own, unique way. He always acted like he did not care, but always show up when needed. He always looked so rude, but at the end never went thru with his threats, and despite his mood and rants he always finishes doing whatever she asked him to. She knew that a little ago he had overdone it with her, but he stopped before even hurting her. Of course, she was going to get back at him for that, but not now.

She put her hand on her shoulder, and carefully reach to his face, making a soft contact with his soft lips. As fast as she could, she stepped back, with an innocent, shy smile on her face.

-Thank- she said with her flushed cheeks marking at a smile.

He narrowed hir eyes, and she knew she should not have invaded his personal space like that. But he was so cute; she could no control herself.

-Well I have to call a repairing team to fix this wall, see ya- she turned around and walked out of the living room as fast as she could, she was starting to realize what she did, and her body was starting to shake. 'Oh Kami, he is going to kill me.'

For the first time in his fucking existence, he did not know what to do. He touched his lips softly right where her lips were just a few seconds ago; she felt so soft and warm. His had were slightly shaking. 'woman I may need to kill you now.' He did not realize the slight smirk on his hot face. He had never been kissed before, and despite being just a slightly almost innocent lip contact, he had felt incredibly warm and turned on.

A whole week had passed, and Bulma had Barely seen Vegeta. He seemed not to pay attention to her presence, and after she had overstepped, she had decided to take distance. She found herself drifting to the small kiss (more like touching lips situation) they had had. She had realized that she was attracted to him, physically speaking. But she had decided not to pursue him. Obviously, he had no interest in her, nor he found her attractive. 'Well I guess in Saiyan standards I am not very beautiful' she felt just awkward thinking about it. But tonight she did not want to think about Vegeta or the other man that was in her mind, Yamcha. She was going out with some old friends, and she was ready to have a great time. Or so she thought.

Vegeta tried to focus, but it was impossible; the woman was ignoring him, and he well knew why.

She had no right to invade his personal space, and she had done it, but not just that, she has almost suggested at some point that she wouldn't mind being fucked by him. She was disrespectful. And know she dares to avoid him.

He entered the home for dinner, and he felt her ki around. The doctor, at the blond woman, were at the table already. The blue haired woman made her appearance in the dining room, and Vegeta could not understand her funny look. Her face was covered with a green paste, and all her hair was hidden under a ridiculous pink hat.

-Oh dear, are you getting ready?- Bunny asked.

-Yes, mom, I decide to get my facial a curl my hair-

-But darling, aren't you shy to look like that in front of our guest?- Bulma looked at Vegeta, who was looking at her with curiosity. Honestly, she had given up to look god in front of him, whatever the Saiyan standards were she was far from that and is not like she was interested in him.

-Oh, mom, he does not care, besides I want to look beautiful tonight-

-Ok, darling, oh, by the way, Yamaha stopped again today and brought more gifts, don't you think is time to talk with him. Anyways you always finish making up with him- Bulma hasn't shared with anybody what had happened between her and Yamcha and did not feel ready to explain, so she just shrinks her shoulder and starts eating.

Vegeta cringe at the mention of the weakling. 'So this is what happen, they fight, and at the end, they end up together' It was not like he cares anyways. But he knew deep inside that he good a good feeling when he thought they were done. 'I just don't like him near em or my training.'. But now a strange sensation in his chest was building; he did not want the weakling around the place or the woman.

-No mon, this time we are done for good.- Bulma stated softly, to say such words was hurtful, but she knew it was true.

Vegeta's muscles relaxed once more. No more weakling, that was good. But the next question of the blond woman put him in a worse mood.

-Oh, girl, that mean there will be another handsome guy around soon?- Bunny happily jiggled, secretly directing here eyes to Vegeta. She did not express it, but she had hope that the sweet boy from space and her daughter will end up together. For Bunny's satisfaction, Vegeta moved uncomfortably on his seat, biting into his meat with obvious anger.

The rest of the dinner went uneventfully. The Saiyan was clearly moody, so no one talked to him, and Bulma just spoke to her mother about her plans for the night, and about that nightclub full of the most beautiful people in the city.

It was 11 and Bulma was ready to head out, after the dinner, she could relax. She realized that Vegeta did not care about her actions. But she could not help to feel a bit disappointed. 'It does not matter Bulma, in this planet you are a beauty, and tonight you are going to have a lot of fun.'

She curls her hair and let if flow around her hair. Besides a red lipstick, she decided to go light on the makeup, and she chooses a new red dress. The dress covered all her cleavage and back and went all the way down to her knees, but it was incredibly tight, so much that she had to get rid of her underwear to avoid marks. Anyways the fabric was thick enough, so no one at the place will know her lack of underwear, and that little secret made her feel extra sexy. The final touch was her beautiful black stiletto that makes her let look gorgeous.

She made it all the way down; the limo was waiting. But first, she decided to stop by the kitchen and grab a box of cigarettes. What she did not expect was to fin Vegeta there, with no Tshirt on, eating noodles. She took in his perfect chest for a second before speaking.

-Hi Vegeta, I guess you finish with your training-

-Uhm- he tries to sound normal and focus on his food, but she was dashing, and that dress was too much to be ignored.

Bulma did not miss his eyes narrowing and looking at her.

-Do I look good?- She did not intend anything, just wanted an honest opinion.

Before he could even think clearly, he said -You have looked worse-

Her face lit up with his comment, she looked so happy, and he bit his thought.

She came near to him and rapidly put a kiss in his cheek.

-You are sweet sometimes-

He tries to count ten, keep his cool.

-still, you smell terrible- Yes he had to do it, he knew he had to come back before the woman got any crazy idea.

-Jerk- She rolled her eyes and walked away. He could not miss the perfect countering of her figure, her perfect ass and the way her hips moved, so once again he spoke without thinking.

-Your smell is good when you do not put that horrible fragrance in you- There it was, his fucking brain had betrayed him again

She stopped suddenly, had she heard right?. She bit her lip while turning around and intensely gazing at him. So there was something she liked her, or at least he did not dislike it.

-Be careful Vegeta; you may be in danger of being taken advantage of if you keep being so cute-

The Saiyan Body went into immediate alert; every single muscle had tensed. The way she was biting her lips and looking at him was making for him impossible to concentrate. She was about to take and step forward when a loud horn sounded away.

-That is my ride, see ya- Bulma shifted and walked as fast as she could. 'Oh god, was I Filtering with him?

Suddenly she felt ashamed of herself. Obviously he was uncomfortable and tense' 'What In Hell is wrong?' She tried to calm herself with some champagne in the limo, but she was terrible mortified. She breathes deeply. Well she was single, and he was.. hot, very hot. Why is he always going around t-shirt?.

She had imaged so many times touching his well-formed chest and… No Bulma no. Oh god not again, the uncomfortable feeling between her legs. She has been severely sexually frustrated, and she knew what or better who she wanted. But what if he rejected her? 'Well Bulma how will you know until you try?' 'Should I?'

He was going crazy, the temperature of his body had risen to unbearable levels, and his throbbing erection was painful and mortifying. There was no training right now; he could not focus on anything. Blasted female! He was angry, borderline hysterical. She had not even touched him, and his body was all over the place. The Saiyan had to immerse himself in a bath full of ice water to train to calm his nerves and was slowly working. To slowly. Vegeta had reached a painful realization; he had no more control over his biological need. 'Fuck' he may be in need to find a female in the mudball to get the business done. He hated the idea, but his body was becoming every time more responsive to the blue haired woman. He might be in need to take her, of course, if she was willing to participate. But what if she gets attached? Damn this fucking place, and that fucking woman.

He had almost calmed with deadly she picked up the female's ki in the proximity. She was not supposed to be back jet; she had left home over half hour ago. He closed his eyes and realized she was near, in his room?. He was getting upset once more. Is she toying with me?. He angrily got out of the tub and covered his body with a blue robe.

Angrily he opened the bathroom door, just to find the woman seated in his bed. She jumped whit the door sound and put a hand on her chest.

-What the fuck are you doing here?- He looked at her noticing a strange attitude. He looked did, but for some reason, he was placed that sh was home, and not in whatever the place she was going was.

Bulma was biting her lips and playing with a curl that was falling over her right shoulder.

-I just have a question- He voice was shy, and she could not face him.

-Ask and leave immediately-

Bulma knew that she had to show more security, she stood in front of him and looked at his eyes. The room was slightly dark, with just the bathroom lights giving Illuminations, But the Saiyan could perfectly see her hesitating eyes.

-I just want you to know that if you say not, I will not hold it against you, I am a grown up woman-

-Woman spill it out!- He was losing his temper; he needed to get rid of her, his body was reacting to the vision of her figure in that impossible tight dress.

-Do you find me attractive?- She did not know she possessed such boldness on her, but the question came easier than she imagined.

It took a few seconds for the Saiyan to process the question, 'Is this a trap?', of course, he did, but no way in hell he was going to accept such think.

-Woman, I am going to kill you if you do not stop this any sense- he had to rub his temples to keep sanity.

-I am serious, I mean, I know on this planet I am beautiful, but in other planets, well I don't. I just wanted to know if you find me attractive-

That was it he was going to kill her to take here if she did not leave immediately.

-Just get out- he looked away from her, trying to avoid the vision of her chest moving nervously up and down.

-Mm ok ok, I'll rephrase, what I want to know is… Have you even thought about me, like sexually?- She bit her lips again and closed her eyes; she was waiting for blow in the face. 'Ok, this time I did it, he will kill me.'

-The woman, if you don't get out of here now, I will fuck you senseless- Ok he said it, now was up to her, if she stayed it will be her fault.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

-Well, dummy that is my idea-

He looked at her frozen, he wanted to do it, to take her, but how to start?. He did not have any experience, and he was not about to let her know that. But he did not have to think too much. The woman walked towards him and opened his robe. He stayed quiet while her soft hands touched his chest, carefully exploring all the way to his broad shoulders. She did not break visual contact, even when she slipped his robe out of his shoulders. He tried to stay calm, but his mind was getting cloudy. She kept touching his chest softly, going thru every muscle. His body was firmer that she had ever imagined and his skin was so warm and so soft. She just closed her eyes passing her hands thru his harden nipples, making the Saiyan contain his breath. Every place she touched burn, sending shiver thru all his body. He had never been touched, besides for the punches on the battles. He could not keep it cool anymore; he was craving for more contact, it felt so good to have her hands caressing him, it was almost too much

-You can't back up now a woman- He moved positioned his hands on the sides of her tiny waist and pulled her fragile body towards him. She gasps of surprise and extent. For a moment she was worried about rejection, but know feeling his body so near and his dick already hard against her stomach, pure excitement took over her.

Bulma closed her eyes expecting a kiss, but the warm mouth of the Saiyan went directly to her long neck. He licked from bottom to top, stopping at the base of her face to trace the line with his mouth. He warm skin tasted delicious, and he just wanted to trace every centimeter of her skin with his curious lips.

Bulma felt shivers when his with mouth started to passionately devour her neck, just that, a trail with his thought and her knees were already dissolving. She bites hard her lips, containing a moan. Bulma surrounded his neck with her arms and pushed his face further into her neck. Just the warm breath of the Saiyan on her skin made her felt aroused.

He lowers his hands, tracing her firm round butt, and discovering an extra surprised. -Dirty woman, where is your underwear?- He spoke seductively in her heart producing goosebumps in all her body.

She smiled shyly and pulled his face far, forcing him to look at her.

-Dammit Vegeta, I need you inside me right now.

She crashed his mouth with hers, not giving him any time to reconsider his options. Her lips started to move softly over his, and he found himself following her movements with relative ease. The pleasure was traveling from his lips to his cock like a powerful ki blast, making all his body shiver, she felt and tasted so good, but he wanted, he needed more. Like reading his mind, Bulma started to play with her thought around, until he gave access to the inside of his mouth. By reflex he closed his eyes and began to battle her over control. At that moment he loses the little control over himself and let a deep moan out of his throat.

There was something about his kiss that makes her feel special, desire like she had never felt before, and for Kami, if this man could kiss like this, how else could he do. She felt all her weight easily lifted by his big and vigorous hands place in her ass. She felt all her weight suddenly dropped to the bed, and from there she could appreciate to all his magnificence, to every perfect muscle twitching, his full lips and his deep eyes. But when her eyes lowered to the zone between her legs she almost let a scream out. He was already hard, but his dick was totally out of proportions, it was so big and thick.

-Oh, Kami- she was scared and excited, not very sure if he would be able to receive him inside, but she wanted to find out.

For a moment Vegeta stood they're analyzing her reaction. She had stopped breathing for a second. He followed her eyes and realized they were over his masculinity. Was him insufficient for her? Was the woman disappointed? He did not know and insecurity over power him. He did not know what the expectation was. For a second he panicked, but when the eyes of the woman came back to his, he felt calm. She was biting her lower lip in anticipation, and he took this as a positive signal to continue. The Vegeta realized a new obstacle. He had no idea how to open her dress. Well what else could he do, he destroyed it to pieces.

She wanted to protest; the dress was new, but when his hands went over her shoulders to retired the remains of the dress she could not help but smile. Soon his hands were exploring her naked torso, leaving her body numb in his arms. Every touch was like fire; his hand explored her family with strength and passion. But when his mouth started to study the way down to her chest she could not contain a moan. -He can never hear such a sound, but when it came out of her, his member palpitates furiously. He wanted to hear it again. He took her right breast in his mouth and sucked the pink erected nipple. Her finger digs into his back while the glorious sound came out of her again.

Her breast was so soft and warm; he just loved how her nipples hardened to the rose of his mouth. But he was to keep exploring. His instincts told him to keep his way down.

-Oh, Kami why? He was holding her so tight, and his touched feel so good. She felt her Pussy already contracting, and he had not even touch there. She was desperate to get his attention to her feminity, but he was making her suffer. He made his way down slowly, tasting her body and taking in every curve, but the tension in his cock was growing and becoming painful. He resisted, he believes this location to be a one-time opportunity, and he was going to take every part of her.

Bulma screamed as soon as the Saiyan mouth rose the flesh between her legs. She could not understand her body reaction to this man, the first struck off his thought in her clit, and she was almost there.

She was never an easy woman to please, Yamcha had to work hard to make her come, and despite all his efforts he rarely did. But know she was just screaming of pure stasis.

For a second after her loud cry, he had stopped, worried that eh had hurt her.

-Damned Vegeta Do not stop now-

-Control Yourself woman- She was about to reply when his thought stroke is away from making her cry.

She could not handle it; the pleasure was too much It was becoming agony, he had to hold her waist tight, so she stops moving like crazy. He did not even need to finger her; she was almost crying of pure sexual bliss, she could feel every heart beat down there.

-Vegeta stop, I can't handle it anymore. Its so much.- She was losing her mind, but her pleas just made him go rougher sucking on her clit creating a bigger wage of pleasure. He could not stop, not with her moaning and screaming like that, not with her calling his name in that way. At last her legs tense while a long space took the power of all her body, she could not keep it down, and a loud cry came out of her while a small amount of a thick liquid filled the Saiyan mouth, making him understand that she had reached her sexual peak.

He lifted his body to appreciate her sweaty body. She was trying to recover her breath and was looking at him with total disbelieved. She had never imagined such a sensation. And she feels the necessity to repay him.

He was ready to get inside her. He was desperate, but she sat on the bed and looked at him with a smirk on her face. She moved towards him, pushing his body back, making his lay in the bed, and he could not do more that follow. He was quiet for few seconds until he felt the warm hand on the best of his penis. He left a growl of surprise and pleasure out while she stroke his long for the first time. It felt so good to be just touched in there. Her small hands moving with a lot of experience, and when he thought he could not feel better, he felt the rose of the lips in the head of his member, making him gasp for air. She was more than happy wit his reactions, Bulma had to find out that Vegeta was a very expensive male in bed, and all his reaction just make her desire for him Bigger. He did not need to pretend to be in control by keeping himself quiet; he did not need to hide his pleasure to feel like men. Every reaction of his body, the breath, and the moan made her go further and further in her administrations. She could not put all him length in her mouth, but with the help of her hands, she found a rhythm to properly struck his manhood until a rather animalist growl abandoned his mouth followed by hi release.

She swallows all of his sed, finding out it was less disgusting that wat she had tried before. Obviously, his extremely healthy lifestyle had good repercussions in his taste.

He had lost it completely, and his mind had gone black. He had never released himself and did have not an idea to wich extend he would enjoy it.

He had enjoyed her administrations, but he felt it was not enough, he still wanted to be inside of her, he still hasn't taken her. Just to think about the possibility of her warm womanhood around his cock, made her length grow again.

She just looked at him in silence, in disbelieve. She thought he might need some time to recover, but his dick was fully erect once more, and she needed him inside.

He was about to move and take her, but she decided to go first and put her legs wide open in the sides of his. She looked so dashing, as glowing, and he could not stop admiring her. Her skin was so soft and bright. Every inch of her body was delicious and beautiful.

She grabbed his penis and positioned at her entrance. Slowly she lowered her hips, receiving the length of the Saiyan that was biting his lips to contain his moans.

Her face change for a second and she forcefully closed her eyes trying to take all his length.

-Woman- he just whispered apparently worried for the expression of pain in her face. But she smiled sweetly at him.

-I just need some time; you are rally big- Her words made him flush, and for once he was glad the room was mostly dark. After she had taken all his length, she stayed still for at least a minute, and she started to move slowly up and down. He could just not believe how she felt, how warm, tight and wet she was, His eyes were on her breast jumping up and down in the most beautiful dance he had ever seen.

Her soft moans were making him go mad, and he felt palpitations firmly inside her. He just followed his inside instincts and graved her by the hips he makes them both roll placing himself over her.

-I can't take this anymore- He trusted hard making her gasp.

-Fuck me Vegeta- she was begging him this time. After her words, there were no more gentle movements, he trusted hard, again and again, increasing the speed and the strength, He was gasping and moaning, but she was screaming. Asking him not to stop. Her pleas and cries made difficult for him to contain his release, but he did not want to end, not jet, he did not want this to end. He could feel how her warm inside started to increase his pleasure. Her scream become lauder and lauder.

-Oh, Kami, you are so good- Every single word made him go over the edge.

-Vegeta I can't anymore- His name that was the best of all. The way she desperately called for him.

-Woman, say my name- de ordered, and she obeyed. -Vegeta please, Vegeta-

Every time she screamed his name between the moans he trusted harder. Until she could not cry anymore a bit into his shoulder while her insides contracted to give to the strongest orgasm, she had ever experience.

She could feel he was near and placed her hands around his throat while he kept thrusting harder. He had closed his eyes, letting all the pleasure he was feeling register on his face. She put strength around his throat, and after a few more trust he violently released himself inside her letting a long growl out of his mouth.

They both recovered the breath next to each other in silence, until Vegeta felt the need to release himself of the body functions and walked to the bathroom.

Bulma saw him walking away and understood his indifferent attitude. She smiled to herself and with effort, and a lot of pain stood from the bed. She took in for the last time the room and everything that had happened, and she knew that she would never be able to forget. But she knew Vegeta too, at leat that is what she wanted to believe, and had never expected anything. She had obtained more that she had bargained for. She picked the robe he was using before and covered her body with it. And then with great effort but with her body and hearth satisfied she left the room. She was happy, he had given her the best night of her life, and she did not wantd to bother or bug him with her presence. She did not want to ruin a perfect night with the fight and screamed, so she left.

After cleaning himself, he made it out of the bathroom. He was beyond pleased, he had never experienced anything like it before, and did not understand what took him so long to experience that. But now he wanted more from her, he wanted to take her again, and again. He needs it. But she was gone. With her scent still lingering in the room, he sat on the bed, frustrated and angry. Why in the hell had the woman left?

End Of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, everyone , I know its been months. I was in Japan, and the website doesn't work in there.

Well, I'm back now so I will be updating at least twice a week, and I will revise and correct the grammar of the first five chapters.

Chapter 6

Bulma fell to sleep as soon as her sore body touched the bed and was entirely stoned when she woke up as saw her clock. It was past noon. Her body, especially her female parts were hurting like hell, but every time she remembers the cause, her legs became numb, and the bottom of her stomach become warm. She dragged herself to her bathroom and was choked to see herself in the mirror. Vegeta had left marks around all her neck and chest, but that was not comparable with all the marks left by his hands on her back, legs, and ass. For a moment she closes her eyes and tasted the memories of the night before, no regretting any of the marks the Saiyan left in her body. 'put yourself together Bulma' she thought, but the warm sensation between her legs made her smile almost in a childish way. Just to remember his warmth and touch made her shiver and got horny, and even though every cell in her body was aching her need for the Saiyan was bigger.

After a long shower and a lot of hesitation, Bulma made it downstairs, she had to use long pants and a long sleeve shirt in the middle of the summer, and on top of that, all her foundation was used covering her neck. She made it to the kitchen where her mom was cleaning the plates. Apparently, she had missed lunchtime, and she was relieved, she was not ready to face Vegeta jet, she was still on a happy bubble from the night before.

-Sweetie you lunch is in the oven- her mom told her while dancing around. She was more cheerful than usual.

-Thank you, mom, I'm starving- Bulma was making her way to the oven, but her mom stops her cores and almost change to a serious expression.

-Yamucha has been waiting for you all morning, I told him you were tired, but he insisted on waiting-

Bulma felt her gastric juices raise to her mount; she had forgotten about Yamucha and everything related to him. She didn't want to see him, not now, probably not ever. She felt disoriented and all the happiness and excitement she was feeling become anger and guilt. She knew she had no reason to feel guilty, but before last night Yamucha was the only men she had ever been intimated with, and they break up was still so fresh.

-I think you should talk to him darling- her mom brought her out of her thought.

She just nodded her head and turned around. It was time to put an end to the Yamucha's situation. She needed closure, they both needed it. And even though she didn't want to admitted she had been avoiding all the pain and hurt inside.

-Bulma- His heart flipped when he saw her entering the living room. Her face was beautiful and inscrutable, and his nerves were making him sick. He was so distracted by the turmoil in his mind that for a moment he didn't repair on the oddly way she was dressed at that time of the year, not he notice the explosive ki of certain angry Saiyan just across the wall.

Vegeta was in the worse mood he had ever been in his whole existence. Not even Freeza presence had irritated him this much. The weakling was hanging out in the house since early in the morning, and he refused to leave. Vegeta had avoided him, which meant he had missed his meal. That plus an entire sleepless night plagued with the thought of the woman was throwing him thru the edge. He had no intention on further engage in the humans' life, he had satiated his instincts, and his body was supposed to be calm now, at least in theory, but his capacity for reasoning stopped working when he felt the woman ki walking toward the room the weakling was in. He didn't know how or when but he made it out of the GR machine and silently walked into the house, just stopping himself on time not to reveal his presence in front of Bulma and the disgracefull warrior.

-Hello Yamucha- She was trying to keep her composure, but suddenly all her emotion started to pill out in her chest. Anger, sadness, betrayal, confusion, guilt, all those feeling that she had denied herself before where just rushing thru her body. She had blocked everything when she saw Yamucha with another woman and had to convince herself that she was ok. But now, after doing what she had done with Vegeta, and Yamucha's presence, everything started to fall apart.

-Are you alright B? DO you have a cold or something? -

She just nodded automatically, almost forgetting her current outfit.

-Can we talk please?- he shortened their distance but stopped when she gave one step back.

-What is the point of talking now? We can no come back for what we had done- her eyes were filling with tears, and she was not fighting them back anymore.

Yamucha was entirely obliquus to Bulma declaration of we can not go back.

-Then please just hear me out- He was desperate for her to give him a chance to talk, to apologize sincerely.

The blue haired woman closed her eyes and breathed deeply, she just wanted to run away, but she needed closure, she knew that, and perhaps it was about time.

She just nodded and strolled to the sofa, waiting for him to make his way and seat near her.

-Bulma, I did you wrong, and there is no excuse for my behavior, I betrayed you, I left my insecurities to take the best of me. I just felt I was not enough for you, and instead of trying to better myself I just blamed you.

He was honest, maybe for the first time in so many years, she could feel it, and her heart was aching. He had cheated on her, but now she could see what he had done to him too. She had ignored him, made him feel inferior, and kami knows she saw him like that so many times, she had shifted all her attention to her house guess and even though she had not cheat she did not hesitate to thru herself at Vegeta at the first chance she had.

-B, we have been together half of our life's, and this can not be all for us, I am willing to do anything to recover your trust, just please give me a chance- Yamucha closed the space between them and took one of her hand on his. She offered no resistance

-Please B forgive me- His eyes were honest an full of tears.

-Yamucha I.._ she didn't know what to say, he was holding onto her hand for dear life, and she didn't have the strength to pull away. She had things to say too.

-I never cheated on you, but I made you feel alone and abandoned, I played my part also, but you were with another woman for months Yamucha. I would have never done something like that to you- Deep in her heart, she knows it was the thru, she didn't cheat no would she had.

-I know, I just been a coward, and I know you have been trying to prepare for the androids, but I was just jealous and insecure, I used to have you all for myself, and since Vegeta came here all you attention was focus on him, I can see now why, but I was blinded –

Just the mention of Vegeta brought all the guilt back; she knew he was right, unconsciously she had drawn all her energy an attention to the Saiyan and had failed to notice.

-Yamucha, I'm hurt and angry, but I am listening, and in so many things you are right, I think I own to you and myself to forgive you- He voice was paused, and tears were slowly running thru her face.

The Z warriors face light up right away, but Bulma interrupted his cheerfulness.

-We are not coming back together though, we had both crossed the line, we had Hurth each other so profoundly, that I am afraid our relationship is beyond repair- she was trying to calm the emotions building on her chest, but it was harder than she ever imagined.

-B, please-

-Yamucha I slept with someone else since we break up-

Her confection entirely throws him up, leaving a speechless Yamucha. He knew he had no right to be mad, but he was, he was jealous and hurt, but also knew it was his fault. He shut himself up before saying things he would regret. It was a hard blow to take, but somehow he felt Bulma was just looking for some revenge, now he felt what she felt, and that was a pain more profound than he ever imagined.

She was waiting for screams and drama, but he had just frozen there lowering his face. Many minutes passed, and he was still holding her hand without saying anything, she wished she could let her go now.

-You, I meant, you were in your right to do so-

His words shocked her; she was not expecting such a calm answer.

-B, I understand, I deserve it, and it hurts so deeply- he was shedding tears now. -Now I know how you felt and is worse than I ever imagined-

Somehow Yamucha seems to misunderstand her confession, and he thought she slept with someone else as some revenge. But that wasn't it, and she did know how to tell him.

-We can move past this, right?- He let her hand go, but her relief was short lived. He pulled out the dreaded box out of his pocket a put it in her hands.

-Please don't say anything now, just think about it. B we can overcome this, let's get merry-

Her mouth becomes dry, and she just wanted to run away, but she was frozen. He closed her hand around the box containing the engagement ring.

-I think we both need time to calm down, but I know we can work this out- He stood and kissed her forehead.

-I will leave now before I start asking the question, but you should know that I have faith in us B. I love you, and I know you love me too.- He slowly walked thru the door, and before leaving turned onto her.

_I will be waiting for you to be ready, I will be waiting for your answer- and then he went.

She could not believe how things had turned out, less Yamucha's reaction, she had confessed to him hoping he will desist on the idea of them getting back together, but now here she was, with the engagement ring in her hands.

Vegeta could not walk away, against all his instincts he had stayed and heard everything. He had frozen in place, not noticing his fingers digging into his flesh, making himself bleed. He had never used so much use of his self-control. He had found out more than he ever wanted to. But two things enraged him the most. The weakling insinuation that the woman got into bed with him as some revenge, and the fact that she hasn't denied the weakling wedding proposal.

He stormed to the GR even before the weakling left the premises and put the maximum gravity his body would tolerate.

Not that he cared what the woman did with her life, but he would not accept to being use just with the purpose of making jealous that third class warriors, that was beyond him ._dammit- They were all beyond him.


End file.
